


A Love of Fairy Tales

by BluebellBunny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluffy, Love Notes, M/M, Sweetness, fairy tale theme, jaemin's got a crush, renjun also has a crush, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellBunny/pseuds/BluebellBunny
Summary: Someone's crushing on Renjun, leaving him fairy-tale themed love letters.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	A Love of Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> hihi!!   
> this may seem familiar to a few people, maybe, idk, but like i used to someone else on ao3, and now i'm Bluebell Bunny :))) for some reasons  
> anywhoo, i hope yall enjoy this, and please forgive me for any editing mistakes :)  
> THank you!

**His Little Red**

_ ‘The poor child did not know how dangerous it is to chatter away to wolves…’ - Little Red Riding Hood, Charles Perrault.  _

_ ‘The moral of the story is that nicely brought-up pretty little things ought never to talk to strangers, if they are foolish enough to do so, they should not be surprised if some greedy wolf consumes them, elegant red riding hoods and all.’ _

Walking down the hallway, Huang Renjun mentally cursed himself for not attending the orientation for his new college. Maybe if he had, he wouldn’t be so lost in between the buildings at the moment. 

He was a freshman, starting that day, in college as an English student, and he was excited. He even took time in getting dressed -though he did just end up wearing a red hoodie with light blue jeans, but his hair was blow dried and soft; that counted as ‘dressing up’ in his mind. 

The only issue was that the building hallways of his dream college were like a maze. 

Renjun was so engrossed in staring at the signs and trying to figure out where he was walking, he didn’t realize until it was too late that he had walked into someone as he turned a corner. He thought he would fall, but instead he felt an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him against a warm body. 

Renjun’s eyes opened to be met with a blueish-silver haired male, looking down at him with curious dark eyes. 

_ Wow, he’s pretty.  _ Renjun thought, dazed. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds, silently. Renjun was awed with the appearance of the male in front of him, so close that he could hear and feel the other breathing against him. Renjun wasn’t one to find strangers attractive, but he had to admit that there was something about  _ this  _ particular stranger that had him weak in the knees. 

They continuously stared, until someone shut a locker quite loudly nearby, snapping the two out of their moment, and Renjun scrambled to get out of the other’s grip. 

“Sorry!” He squeaked out, embarrassed. 

The stranger looked at him, dragging his gaze up and down Renjun’s body, making the smaller shyly look away unsure how to react. Then the stranger nodded. 

“It’s alright, little red.” The male drawled out, his gravelly voice sending shivers down Renjun’s spine, and having red adorn the boy’s cheeks at the name. It reminded Renjun of the little red riding hood story. 

If this were the little red riding hood story, Renjun was sure the stranger in front of him would be the wolf -a very distractingly handsome one.

The male moved to walk past Renjun, but at the last second, the smaller boy grabbed on to the other’s arm, making him turn back. 

“Um...I don’t mean to bother but, could you tell me where the C building is?” Renjun asked, slowly bringing his gaze to the other, who had a slight smirk across his lips. 

“First left down that way, there’ll be a sign indicating the directions to C building.” The other answered, pointing down the path he had just come. 

“Oh, thank-”

“Hope you don’t get lost, little red.” The stranger cut Renjun off, adding a wink after his words, and the red on Renjun’s cheeks deepened.

“Thank you so much!” Renjun exclaimed suddenly before heading down the direction he was told as quickly as possible -not only to get away from the very cute boy, but to also get to class on time. He didn’t turn around once, even if he could tell the stranger was still there.

Renjun had forgotten about the encounter, never seeing the other again until two days later, when the smaller boy was seated in the far back corner of his Fairy tale and Folklore class, and the familiar stranger had walked in, donned in a leather jacket, white shirt, and black skinny jeans. 

Renjun heard the girls sitting in front of him start to whisper among themselves, but he could hear them easily with how close he was sitting to them. 

The stranger sat down at the other back corner of the small classroom, just as the girls began to speak about him slightly louder.

“I can’t believe Na Jaemin is in this class.” One whispered excitedly to the other. 

_ So, that’s his name. I guess it’s fitting. _ Renjun thought. 

The other girl sighed, “I wish he wasn’t, I’m still bummed out.” 

“Forget about it, he rejects everyone, it was expected. Typical ‘bad boy’ behaviour.” The first girl switched her tone to a comforting yet scolding one -out of concern for her friend. 

Renjun glanced at Jaemin, who was scrolling through his phone. He did have the whole bad boy vibe going on, but Renjun didn’t want to judge based on the words of some girls he didn’t even know. 

Another piece of information caught his attention as the girls continued talking, which was mostly one girl comforting the other -maybe she had confessed quite recently? But, the information he had caught was Jaemin was some sort of artist, along with his two friends, and they performed at the campus bar on weekends. 

Renjun wouldn’t want to admit it, but he was intrigued by the other male, so much that he kept wondering whether it was worth it to miss a night of binge watching shows on the weekend just to check a cute guy out and see what he could do talent-wise. 

Maybe it would be worth it?

**His Sleeping Beauty**

_ ‘At last he arrived in a room that was entirely covered in gilding and, there on a bed with the curtains drawn back so that he could see her clearly, lay a princess about fifteen or sixteen years old and she was so lovely that she seemed, almost, to shine. The prince approached her trembling, and fell on his knees before her.’ - The Sleeping Beauty In The Wood, Charles Perrault. _

Jaemin stared at the book on his lap. It was a collection of Folk & Fairy Tales, and it belonged to a small boy with the widest of eyes and prettiest lips Jaemin had ever seen. 

See, no one ever intrigued Jaemin, not in any of the last two years he had been in college. Now, in his third year, he had thought it would be the same this year -people would keep confessing, he would keep rejecting before drowning himself in writing lyrics and finishing assignments. However, that was not the case. Huang Renjun, who happened to be a freshman, came barreling into his life right on the first day. If it hadn’t been for the locker slamming shut, Jaemin would have probably lost himself in the smaller boy’s eyes forever. And then when he had spoken, Jaemin knew for a fact that the boy must have a beautiful singing voice, if only he had the chance to hear it. He couldn’t help but flirt with the boy -which was something he never did. Flirting was not Jaemin’s thing, he was surprised but felt some sort of way when he saw how it flustered the boy. Sadly, the minute he had answered the smaller’s question and flustered him a bit more, Renjun had gone speeding down the hallway, leaving the book he had dropped when he had bumped into Jaemin. The taller male had picked up the book, becoming curious of the stranger he met that day, and figured he could give it back if he saw him again or at least the week after, when he would be running down these hallways again. He had flipped the book open, glad to find a name written in cursive on the first page, a name he thought suited the boy well. 

He hadn’t noticed Renjun in his Fairy Tale class at first -a class he had taken just for extra credit, especially since it was open for all years; still the number of students were less. It wasn’t until the professor was calling out names, when she called out Huang Renjun, did Jaemin notice the other boy, sitting on the opposite side of the room. Jaemin made up his mind to sit with the other next class since the seats next to Renjun were empty. When Renjun turned to look at him, probably feeling someone staring at him, Jaemin felt his heart skip a beat at the warm friendly smile Renjun sent his way before looking back at the professor. But Jaemin hadn’t looked away, not until the professor started talking, though his mind kept replaying the smile the boy had sent him. 

Now, sitting in the couch area of the campus cafeteria, Jaemin stared down at the book, wondering how to approach Renjun and when. Almost as if the universe had heard his thoughts, Jaemin absentmindedly looked around him, ignoring the two-three students seated on other couches who weren’t very subtle at the glances they gave him. One thing that he wonders how it had even happened was him turning into the campus’ beloved rapper who -sometimes- rapped with his close-friends at the campus bar. He really only did it to get paid, it was supposed to be a one time thing, but when the bar became packed with Jaemin being the reason for it; being at the bar, spitting verses, had become a part time job for him.

Jaemin’s eyes panned towards the entrance of the cafeteria, through which the very centre of his thoughts had just walked in, looking absolutely stunning in a blush pink satin blouse tucked into light blue jeans, his light hair looked soft and curly. There was also a matching pink satin choker adorning his slender neck, and Jaemin couldn’t help but wonder how someone had the energy to dress up for a college class. He had to  _ force  _ himself to get dressed somewhat impressively, and here was his crush looking beautiful just to study. 

Jaemin kept staring, even as Renjun found a couch to sit on -which just so happened to be in Jaemin’s line of sight, luckily for him. Renjun had looked up within moments of sitting down, surprised to find Jaemin staring at him. But like before, he just smiled in a friendly way at the rapper, making the latter’s eyes widen. Renjun didn’t notice Jaemin’s lovestruck state as he had gotten comfy on the couch, pulling his legs up and opening up a book to read. 

Jaemin had started malfunctioning, he couldn’t tear his eyes away; Renjun in his pretty pink outfit, looked soft and elegant under the rays of light shining through the window. It almost was as if the boy wasn’t real. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had spent staring at the boy, and how Renjun hadn’t even noticed or looked up even once. He knew it was creepy, but Jaemin couldn’t help it. The boy was too pretty not to look at, which made Jaemin want to hide him away in a tall tower so that no one but him could cast his eyes upon the beauty who sat a few feet away from him. 

_ I’ve been reading too many fairy tales. _ He thought as his mind provided him with flowery words for the boy. It was true though -Renjun had cute little notes written throughout his fairy tales book, indicating what stories he liked, what he liked about the stories, and his own imaginations. One note that stood out most to Jaemin was around one of the Cinderella stories which said how Renjun wanted someone to watch ‘A Cinderella Story’ with, he had also written that he wanted his own knight in shining armor who would save him from his boring life, not just someone who wanted to be his prince. 

Jaemin wished he could be that for him -his knight in shining armor. 

_ And I could. _ His mind supplied him with the statement, just as Renjun put his book away and shifted in his seat to find a comfy position to sleep in. His head was resting on the arm rest of the couch whilst his body was curled up small, making Jaemin sigh in awe at the cute sight. Oh, how he wished he could have the boy curled into him, resting in content. 

Now, Jaemin wasn’t one to write love songs or the like, but at that moment, he knew what he had to do to get Renjun’s attention fully on him. He took out a piece of paper and began writing. He was confident in his writing, even if the topic was romance. 

When he finished, he folded the paper and put it inside Renjun’s book before getting up, taking his bag. He stalked towards the sleeping boy. Renjun was prettier up close -he knew that from the first day of school when the smaller had bumped into him and he got to hold him close. Jaemin felt like he took that moment for granted.

Wrenching his eyes away from the sweet sight, Jaemin placed the book beside the smaller, freezing when Renjun started to shift around and open his bleary eyes. He tilted his head cutely in confusion at Jaemin. 

“You’re dreaming, my sweet beauty. Won’t you shut your eyes and go back to sleep?” Jaemin whispered as softly and sweetly as he could. 

Renjun just gave him a sleepy smile before shutting his eyes again. Jaemin let out a sigh of relief before booking it out of the cafeteria, heart beating fast in his chest. If he had stayed any longer, he would have kissed or hugged the boy out of impulse. 

Renjun awoke slowly, feeling slightly rested than before. It sucked that he had double classes that day, but at least he had a two hour time in between so he got to rest in the cafeteria. However, he wasn’t at all expecting his book he thought he had lost to be placed right beside him. He wondered who could have brought it back to him. 

His mind thought back to the blurry image of Jaemin, but it couldn’t be him. He was only dreaming of the other. 

It wasn’t the first he had dreamt of the rapper. 

In conclusion to that statement, Renjun may have developed a ‘small’ crush. 

He looked up instantly when he remembered Jaemin had been sitting in the cafeteria, feeling a bit disappointed to see the rapper had left. 

Sighing, Renjun picked up his book, surprised when a piece of paper fell onto his lap. 

It was a small white paper. He unfolded the object, curiously reading the black inked words written a bit messily. 

_ ‘You wrote that you wished to find someone who thought of you the way the prince thought of sleeping beauty. You wrote you wished to be just as beautiful as she.  _

_ I would like to argue that you’re lovelier than her, and that you shine more than she ever could. _

_ Sweet dreams, beauty. - Your Knight in Shining Armor.’ _

Renjun stared at the note, his mind blank and his heart hammering in his chest. 

“That is the cutest and sweetest shit ever, what the fuck.” He muttered under his breath as his wide eyes kept trained on the paper. He looked up, glancing around to see who could have given it to him. His mind could only conjure up one image, but would it even be possible? He felt like thinking -hoping- it was Jaemin was too much of a stretch, he would be signing himself up for heartbreak. So, for now, he would wait, if there were more, he would think more about it, but for now he would just be happy someone found him attractive. 

He put the note in his phone case. 

**His Belle - His Sweet Princess**

_ ‘Beauty reproached herself, nevertheless, with the grief she was causing to the poor beast; moreover, she greatly missed not seeing him.’ - Beauty and the Beast, Madame Leprince de Beaumont. _

Over the next two weeks, Renjun got more of the notes, each pertaining to a fairy tale or folklore from his book -which he was pretty sure his note sender had taken pictures of. 

Renjun found the notes in the oddest of places; one he found in his bag, one he found at his usual seat in class, one he was given by a barista at the campus coffee shop he had been sitting at during one afternoon. 

It was odd, but certainly something Renjun looked forward to. His favorite one that made his stomach do flips and his cheeks blush the utmost red was the one based on Rapunzel. It read, 

_ ‘Your beauty cannot be compared to anyone’s. You’re absolutely ethereal. Sometimes I wish I could keep you in a tower so only I could see your beauty, and no one else. If it meant being the only one you saw and you loved, I would do it in a heartbeat. _

_ Take care of yourself, my little lost princess. -Your Knight in Shining Armor.’ _

Renjun might have squealed as well, but he wouldn’t admit it. He loved these notes and he wished he could fall for the one writing them, but how could he when his heart was giving way to one Na Jaemin, who did nothing but look at him far too long than he did anyone else. And that one time in class that he asked Renjun if he had a pencil he could borrow, which he then gave back at the end of class with a simple thanks. But what he had gotten out of the other, which apparently no one else could, was a small smile. One which would appear everytime Renjun greeted him whether it was in class or in the hallways, or even at the bar he performed at. Renjun had gone both weekends, and had fallen even harder when the other had begun rapping. His voice was calming, soothing even when he deepened it or added on to his gravelly tone. He was talented, even with his words -words that told the story of his mind. One of them was surprisingly a love song, which came as a shock to everyone, even Renjun since Jaemin seemed the type to stick to personal issues, ones not having to do with love. 

Everyone who spoke of the blue haired male described him as a loveless being, but after that one song of a deep crush on someone, Renjun could tell there was so much more to Jaemin than he let on. Not only that, but the song was also quite relatable, he had thought bitterly as he stared at the person of his affections. 

The next note he received was in the campus library. He was seated for a while there, going through his assignments, trying his best not to procrastinate -but failing at that. 

When he had decided to give himself a break, he headed towards the shelves, just running his gaze over the titles of the books, finding something that would catch his attention. Sadly none of them did, so he headed back to his table with a defeated sigh. 

His mood however, did a 180 flip when he saw a familiar paper placed upon his notebook. Without hesitation, he picked it up and unfolded it to read the note, 

_ ‘I love how books seem to capture your attention. You get lost in them in a way that seems unreal.  _ _ You _ _ seem unreal. If it meant having your full attention, I would gladly be your beastly prince, spoiling you with all the books and stories you crave. _

_ Just wait, my little belle, your Knight in Shining Armor will be revealed soon.’ _

There was so much about the note that had Renjun’s heart going crazy. He would get to know who it was?? When?? These questions were the first thing on his mind, followed by how touched he felt that someone would want to buy him all the books he wished just to gain his attention. 

With a bright smile, Renjun folded the note up again, his gaze moving upwards. He startled when he noticed Jaemin standing in front of the desk, leaning against the table as he stared at Renjun with curiosity. 

“Um...Hi.” Renjun mumbled shyly, trying not to look the other in the eyes. It made him feel weak. 

Jaemmin nodded in acknowledgement and greeting. 

Renjun looked around, wondering what the rapper could be standing in front of him for. “Can I, um, help you?” 

It was as if Jaemin had been snapped out of his thoughts. He smiled small and replied, “I was gonna ask you something for our class but it slipped my mind. Sorry.” 

Renjun smiled back, “It’s fine.” He assured with a smile as he took off his phone case and added the new note to the ones already there, before putting the case back on his phone. He noticed Jaemin staring at him with a questionable gaze. 

“Uhh...I’ve been getting these cute notes, I like to keep them in here. Kinda like having them close.” Renjun explained softly. 

Jaemin nodded, a smirk started to form across his lips. “So, you’re getting love notes, huh?” 

At Renjun’s blank face, Jaemin continued, the smirk never dropping, “You know, Renjun, you...you remind me of Cinderella at the ball, shining brighter than the rest. I think, whoever would want to be your prince charming, would be very lucky.” He sounded slightly bitter at the last words, which came as a confused surprise to Renjun -who was blushing at the words his crush had uttered. 

Nevertheless, he answered back to clear up, “I don’t want a prince charming though,” 

“I know that, but I don’t think anyone else does. I have seen many people want your attention, and that doesn’t sit well with me. But, if my guess is correct, you only have eyes for one person -your only knight in shining armor who happens to have blue hair. Am I right, my little belle?” Jaemin finished with a wink. 

Renjun froze. He had no idea how to react. Was his crush really his note sender or was it just a coincidence?? And how did he know about Renjun’s crush??

“How-”

“I was just guessing based on how flustered you get around me. And now that it is obvious that I’m your Knight in Shining Armor, how about I take you on a date, let's say...to a bookstore?” 

Renjun opened his mouth to speak, but shut it as nothing came out. 

Jaemin stood there patiently though. “So?” 

“I -yeah. Um..I think I’m malfunctioning.” He stated stupidly, cheeks feeling like they were on fire and heart beating way too fast and way too loud. 

Jaemin chuckled, his smile widening into a beautiful sight. Renjun bit his lip, was he dreaming?

“Hmm...How about you come with me and I’ll tell you what you wanna know, and maybe even help you function again?” 

Renjun just nodded. 

They sat at a coffee shop down the road from the bookstore they had walked to. Renjun had been a flustered mess the entire time, and Jaemin became even more confident in his flirting every minute. Jaemin had explained to Renjun what he had felt and since when, and proceeded to get distracted every few words by complimenting the smaller boy or recalling sweet thoughts he had of the boy. Renjun had stayed quiet, hiding his face in his hands several times, until they reached the bookstore. Then, he had gotten excited and dragged the rapper to every shelf he found interesting, not realizing that he was holding onto Jaemin’s hand tightly the entire time. The taller had noticed, of course, and had only intertwined their fingers in response to the action. He felt like he was in heaven as he got to see literal stars shine in the eyes that belonged to his beauty. He loved that the moments they were spending was theirs only, and he was glad he was the one to see Renjun in such a state; he was excitedly reading through book blurbs, asking for Jaemin’s thoughts on the books, etc. And when he did choose a few books to buy, Jaemin couldn’t help but steal them away to pay for them himself, commenting on how he had to ‘spoil his beauty of a princess’. At that, Renjun’s response was to hide his face in the taller’s chest without realizing, and oh boy, Jaemin had felt like he was on cloud nine. 

The time they spent together, it didn’t feel as though they had just gotten to know each other well only earlier that day. It felt like they had known each other for various lifetimes. 

Back to the coffee shop, Renjun found them a seat whilst Jaemin went to buy them drinks, and when he came back, there was a note attached to Renjun’s cup. 

He glanced at Jaemin with a suspicious look before unfolding the familiar paper. 

_ ‘Oh princess who owns this knight’s heart, won’t you be mine?’ _

Renjun only stared with wide eyes at the blue haired male standing next to him. Jaemin wasn’t showing any expressions, but Renjun could feel the anxiety rolling off the other in waves. It’s what snapped him out of his doubtful mind and nodded. 

A smile spread across Jaemin’s face for a brief second before he turned it into a smirk instead. Renjun beamed in response. 

He felt his heart pound in his chest when Jaemin leaned down, pulled the smaller male up by his forearm and brought him close enough for their lips to meet. 

Renjun embraced the firm kiss quite happily, they fit perfectly together. He hummed in content as he wrapped his arms around the rapper’s neck, slowly moving his lips against the other’s, even going as far as allowing the rapper to suck on his bottom lip. 

Remembering they were in public view, Renjun pulled away, his stomach churning at the way Jaemin’s lips followed after to press a firm kiss before allowing the smaller boy to pull away completely. 

Renjun shyly looked down, leaning his head against the other’s shoulder, embracing the slight cologne that came from the clothes of the rapper, completely missing the look of awe that Jaemin had on his face. 

“You’re my princess now.” Jaemin stated in a tone of disbelief. 

Renjun looked at him from under his lashes. He hummed and smiled, eyes crinkling. 

Jaemin sighed and kissed the smaller boy’s forehead. 

***Bonus

Final exam week had passed, and Renjun was so glad that he had managed to survive the first semester. 

It had been about three months since him and Jaemin had become a couple. They were the talk of the campus for a bit, until exam week hit and everyone got distracted. 

Renjun’s exams weren’t too bad, the questions were just slightly confusing for one of his classes. The thing that saddened him about exam week most was that because of the exams, he missed his boyfriend’s -his ‘knight in shining armor’ as Jaemin forced Renjun to call him-’s performances at the campus bar for two weekends. 

Jaemin didn’t have exams, his grades heavily depended on his assignments, so he spent his weekend nights as he usually did; meeting his two friends at the campus bar to perform their self-produced songs. He was really understanding though and didn’t pressure Renjun into appearing at the performances, even if he was slightly disappointed that his boyfriend couldn’t be there to cheer him on. 

After his last exam, Renjun trudged towards the campus cafeteria, knowing full well that his boyfriend would be there, sitting on one of the single couches near the windows, working on a new song. 

As he walked over, Renjun thought about his ‘knight in shining armor’ -something he found himself doing every time he was alone. He couldn’t help it, not only was Jaemin good looking, but he was also a complete sweetheart, and a complete cuddle bear, which he honestly hadn’t expected. Whenever they met, Jaemin always managed to latch himself onto the smaller. And if anyone stared at them, he’d glare at them intimidatingly until they looked away, which barely took a second. He could be scary when he wanted to be. But with Renjun, he was sweet and caring, and actually talked a lot. He loved talking about his music, about his day, and most of all, about how adorable and tiny his ‘sweet princess’ or ‘little princess’ was -making Renjun smack him before hiding his reddened face in his hands.

Though he was talkative, Jaemin would only speak if he had something to say. He was especially quiet when Renjun spoke, listening intently to every word. It made Renjun feel warm and loved, it was a nice gesture. Jaemin had also started writing his songs about his boyfriend a lot more, mostly relating Renjun to his favourite fairy tales; the smaller boy inspired him, he would say when Renjun would become flustered and question him. 

They were sickeningly adorable but they loved it. 

After all, it had only been three months since they got together, and yet it felt like they had known each other for years. 

Renjun found his boyfriend really easily, sitting exactly where he had predicted Jaemin would be. 

He sped up as he got nearer to his boyfriend, who still hadn’t looked up. 

Jaemin startled when he felt someone fall into the little empty space right beside him on the couch, but immediately relaxed when he saw his boyfriend’s cute smile as the smaller latched onto his arm and rested his head on Jaemin’s shoulder. 

“Hey.” Renjun mumbled. 

Jaemin nodded in greeting before turning back to his computer. He was typing up anything that came into his mind, deciding to edit it later since the words were coming easily to him at that moment. And anyway, he knew his sweet princess was exhausted so he didn’t try to start up a conversation. 

Within seconds, Renjun was asleep, lulled by his boyfriend’s fingers tapping the keys on his laptop as he typed. It was soothing for the smaller. 

Jaemin stopped writing twenty minutes later, content with all that he had typed up, and slowly put his laptop away. It was a hard feat since Renjun was asleep on his shoulder. Though he realized immediately that he should probably wake the sleepy boy up so they could leave. 

He shook the smaller boy’s leg that was curled up beside him. “Wake up, my little princess. Come on, we can cuddle in your room.” 

Renjun slowly moved from the other’s shoulder, yawning silently as he rubbed at his eyes sleepily. Jaemin fell for the boy even more, staring at Renjun with so much love in his eyes it surprised the smaller when he finally noticed his boyfriend staring. 

Renjun’s cheeks reddened immediately. “Nana, stop~” He whined out, looking anywhere but at the other. 

Jaemin sighed before quickly leaning in close and attaching their lips together. His hand went to cup the surprised boy's cheek, who sighed in content into the kiss. Jaemin pulled away from the soft lips slowly before pressing their lips together again. He ran his tongue across Renjun’s bottom lip before letting it slip past, into the smaller’s mouth, where he tasted every bit of Renjun as he could.Then he pulled away once more and started leaving soft kisses down the smaller’s jaw, to his neck, where he sucked one area in particular, a spot where he knew his boyfriend was most sensitive. 

Renjun startled at that and whined and lightly pushed the other away by his shoulders, Though he couldn’t do much since they were sitting on a single sofa squished next to each other. 

Jaemin winked at him and bit his lips as he stared at his boyfriend who just pouted in return, his red, wet lips jutting out. The sight made Jaemin want to do things to the smaller boy that they probably shouldn’t be doing in public. 

“Stop being horny, Jaem. I just wanna cuddle and sleep.” 

This prompted Jaemin to wrap an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and lean closer to Renjun’s ear. 

“How can I not be horny when my sweet princess looks so good.” 

When he moved closer to attach his lips to the smaller’s neck, Renjun covered the rapper’s mouth with his hand, surprising his boyfriend. “No. We cuddle.” 

Jaemin sighed, grabbing Renjun’s hand to move from his mouth. “Fine, we can cuddle for as long as you want, I promise.” 

Renjun smiled at that, sleep still evident in his eyes. Though the sleepiness was immediately replaced by a cheeky look. This time  _ he  _ leaned closer to his boyfriend’s ear to whisper, “You know, Jaem, if you behave and be the best knight you can be for your little princess, I’ll give you a  _ very _ nice reward tonight.” He moved back and winked at the other, who was completely surprised. 

Renjun jumped off the couch, grabbing his bag and speed walking away, giggling as he did so.

When Renjun was at the doors to the cafeteria, Jaemin finally snapped out of his shock. He too quickly picked up his bag and chased after his boyfriend. 

And yes, Jaemin did behave the rest of the day, being his sweet self. And yes, he was  _ very nicely  _ rewarded by Renjun, to the point that both were exhausted and chose to cuddle through the night.


End file.
